dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Bath Rhymes (Official Music Video)
This is the official music video made with animations from fans. It is also the season finale for Season 2. It was released on August 25, 2011 and was a competition on the best animation for the scene, though some parts of the song were made by the actual animators (Lynn Wang, Roque Ballesteros, Lyla Warren, Jason Sadler, Jeff Biancalana, Alan Lau, Brad Rau, Augest Wartenberg, Joanna Davidovich). This video also announces that the 3rd Season will be released on Sept.22, 2011 Lyrics & Transcript (Song starts) Blue: Yeah! Uh huh! R & B in the house! That's Red and Blue, not Rhythm and Blues! Red: Shorty make that booty clap, put that butt into my lap, cruisin' down these ghetto streets, (flash/photoshop animation) jammin' to my dubstep beats. (Rawr, Rawr, Rawr!) Shit a dinosaur! Shorty hand me my broadsword! Oh shit now he's eatin' you! Oh fuck now he's tryin to eat me too! Yeah, right! I'm a robot guy, shoot lasers out of my eyes! The Dingleberry says to me: Mr. Dingleberry: Shut the fuck up! Red: Wooh! Blue: (flash animation) Turn up my headphones! Turn up my headphones! Turn up my headphones! Turn up my headphones! Turn up my headphones! Red: Now I'm headin' to the club, make it rain and pop some bub, applebottoms in my face, poopin' all over the place. Blue: Uh-huh, Uhhh, Yeah, turn up my headphones, turn up my mic, ya'll ready for this? And... I'm out of time. Red: I swing my cap to the back. Blue: I can toast to that! Red: I make my ballsack slap on her booty crack! Blue: I am levelin' up, I got bub in my cup! Red: I got that ass in my lap! (Note that Red says "make that ass clap", but because of Raccoon's Japenese accent he pronounces it "crap") Raccoon: Now make that... ass ..CRAP! Red and Raccoon: Make that ass clap. Make that make that ass clap. Make that ass clap. Make. That. Ass. Clap! Red: Make that ass clap. Make that make that ass clap. Make that ass clap. Make. That. Ass. Clap! Blue: Yeah...Turn up my headphones! Turn up my headphones! Yeah...Uh-huh...Turn up my headphones! Turn up my headphones! These are sounds that sound cool. Y'all ready for this? Red: Shorty got style I got swag on my feet. I got her booty in my hand it's like a thousand degrees. I am red, hot, fire. I am sex (Toon Boom obviously animation) and appeal! I want her thighs around my face for every one of my meals! All the ladies like my movements and my talented voice! Blue: And if I wasn't your roomie I would complain 'bout the noise. Red: (flash animation) This Raccoon is poppin' bottles, Blue is droppin' the beat, I need the heimlich right away, (in Batman costume) I think I swallowed a bee! Yeah.. Oh yeah... Raccoon: Make that ass crap! Blue: Turn up my headphones! Turn up my headphones! Turn up my headphones! Raccoon: Make that ass crap! Red: Woo! Fellas and ladies! On the dance floor, makin' babies! Blue: Yeah... Red: Fellas and ladies! On the dance floor... Red and Blue: Makin' babies! (Song ends) Blue: These are sounds that sound cool! In the microphone! (Blue falls down) Blue: I'm cool... I'm cool... Trivia *Red (Original) in the Batman costume appeared again. *Blue (Original) has a cap * Raccoon (Original) is wearing a suit *The following lines of the song are animations made by the original animators: **Blue: Yeah, Uh huh, R & B in the house, that's Red and Blue not Rhythm and Blues (Ballesteros, Wang) **Blue: And if I wasn't yo' roomie I'd complain 'bout the noise (either Biancalana or a fan) **Red: This raccoon is poppin' bottles... (Andri L.) **Red: I think I swallowed a Bee! (Lau, Rau) **Red & Blue: ....making babies... (Sadler, Warren) *When Blue is walking down a room with Lord Tourettes and Raccoon, the door is seen moving back and forth, and Red is seen behind the door having sex with Stacy. *While Raccoon is saying "Make that Ass Crap", Red is actually saying "Make that Ass Clap". The reason for this is the Japanese swap the letter L for an R. *The first scene with Raccoon in it "(Red:) I got that ass in my lap! (Raccoon:) Now make that, ass, CLAP!", was an animated Don Bluth-style scene, which was entirely hand-drawn by animation contributor and famed YouTube artist, Erin Humiston, who created the iPhone/iPad game, Run Hamster Run! *The part of "and I'm out of time" by Blue, was most possibly made by famed YouTube animator Edward Gould, who releases animations on his YouTube page Eddsworld *Brian Carney works on Destructobox and has contributed some work to Dick Figures. *The fans claim that they will be guest stars and animators of the series in the near future. *Near the end where it showed 4 guys and 4 girls all the characters are known except the light blue girl. Animations Software *Adobe Flash Professional *Toon Boom (Animate, Studio, Harmony) *WacomCintiq tablet *Synfig *Flipnote Studio (for Nintendo DS) *Blender *Autodesk Maya *Adobe AfterEffects *Particle Illusion *DigiCel Flipbook *CelAction 2D Animation techniques *Tra-digital (flash) animation *Stop motion clay animation *CGI/Special effects animation *Brickfilm *Motion capture *Traditional animation (original drawn-on-paper) Running Gags Episode Ending The "I" in Dick was replaced by a guitar. And The "I" in Figures was replaced by two drumsticks. Red Singing Autotuned "I think I swallowed a bee!" RED FLOATING '' ''In Batman coustume while singing "I think I swallowed a bee!" Single Dick Figures: Bath Rhymes is a single album which was released on iTunes the same day as Dick Figures Season 2 Soundtrack. It features a digital booklet containing only the lyrics and the full Bath Rhymes song. Video 346px|left Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes